The Gunfight at the Gravestone Corral
by Texasman1836
Summary: Marshals Balto and Charlie must take on the town of Gravestone's former marshal, Steele. The fight takes place at the towns corral and the heroes must save Jenna. Please leave reviews.


It was Christmas Eve in the town of Gravestone. Marshals Balto and Charlie Barkins were walking down the street to Kaltag, Nikki and Star's Saloon the Watering Hole. Balto and Charlie went for two reasons and that was for the drinks and for their girls, Jenna and Sasha.

Now Charlie was married to Sasha, but Balto was planing to ask Jenna to marry him, but he did not know if she loved him like he loved her.

As the two marshals entered the saloon someone called to Balto from the far end of the room. "How's it going, Bingo?"

Marshall Balto knew who mocked him. It was the former Marshall Steele. Steele had once been the town's hero, but do to all the lies he told and for trying to make Jenna his wife he lost his job and Balto took his place. He was trying to do what ever he could do to get back at Balto.

Balto turned to Steele. "My name is Balto!" he growled.

Steele only smiled evilly at the marshal because he was not at all scared of him. "I'm sorry, Marshall Half-Breed." he joked.

That's when Marshall Charlie stepped in. "You are causing trouble and you know what happens to trouble makers." said Charlie, as he opened he coat revealing his Colt 45.

The former marshal knew that he could not go to jail, so he headed for the door, but he turned back to Balto and told him that he would destroy him and make Jenna his wife.

Both marshals then went to the bar. Star smiled at them in greeting. "Name your poison, gentlemen."

"Two beers," ordered Charlie with a smile.

Alto and Charlie took their beers and turned to the stage. Music started to play and Sasha came out on the stage in her showgirl outfit. The outfit was a blue sleeveless dress and black opera gloves.

Sasha sang the girl you left behind and all the men could not take their eyes off of her. Kaltag bumped into Star knocking over a tray of beer.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Star. Kaltag only punched Star in the face sending him to the floor. "You watch it, Star." smiled Kaltag.

Meanwhile at the hotel, Steele was in his room sitting in his chair thinking on how to get rid of Balto. He had been the town's marshal for eight years now ever since he took Steele's job. Steele thought of many ways to kill Balto, but he could not think of anything. Just then Dixie let herself in to Steele's room because she came to give Steele a ticket on the next stage the was heading out of town.

"Hello, Bitch!" Snapped Steele.

Dixie could tell that Steele was not happy to see her, but she wanted to help him start over. "I have a ticket for you," she said in a kind tone.

Steele looked at her with a frown. "what kind of ticket?"

"A ticket on the next stage heading for the town of New Looks." explained the woman holding out the ticket. "New Looks needs a marshal." she added

"YOU JUST WANT ME OUT OF TOWN AND AWAY FROM JENNA!" shouted Steele burning with rage.

Dixie trembled with fear because she never saw him this angry. "You got me all wrong!" she said with a shiver.

Steele then smiled evilly. "All right, I believe ya," he said, reaching down behind his chair bringing up a Winchester Rifle. "But my Winchester don't believe you!"

Dixie was now scared because she never had anyone aim a weapon at her. She fell to her knees ready to beg for her life, but Steele still smiled evilly at her. He had her undress in front of him and dance for him. The evil former marshal had enough fun with woman after ten minuets of dancing.

"You are vary beautiful when you are necked, Dixie," remarked Steele aiming his rifle at her chest. "I'm giving you to the count of three to get your lousy, low-down carcass out my door. One!... Two!..."

Dixie scrambled to her feet and ran for the door, but it was to late. Steele fired his rifled and the woman fell to the floor dead. The villain smiled sadistically. "Mary Christmas you filthy animal."

At the saloon Sasha had just finished her song and was in her dressing room. As she was taking her dress off, Charlie came into the room. "You do better at singing then being a hooker." he said as he pulled some flowers from his coat.

Sasha looked at the flowers with a frown then looked at Charlie. "Well first you arrested me six time before I gave up being a hooker!" she snapped crossing her arms.

"Well I had to find some way to keep you off the streets until you would marry me and start over." replied Charlie.

"I'm glad you did. Now take off the pants." Sasha smiled and drooped her dress on the floor. Charlie and Sasha fell to the floor kissing each other lovingly. Charlie was about to take off his pants when Balto entered the room.

"I'm sorry to ruin your happy time, Charlie." said Balto, as he handed his partner his guns. "Steele has just killed Dixie and is maybe after Jenna."

Balto was right. Steele was after Jenna. He broke into her home and then kidnapped her. He was planing to take to the next town and force her to marry him, but the only place he could get a ride was at the K.O Corral. As Steele pulled Jenna toward the corral he was greeted by Marshals Balto and Charlie.

Jenna was over joyed. "Balto, I knew you would always be there for me."

Just then three men walked up behind Steele and Jenna. The three men were Niju, Carface, and Red and they were outlaws that the two marshals had locked up the year before.

"I broke them out of jail to help me fulfill my revenge, Balto." laughed Steele pulling Jenna close to him. She tried to fight against his grip, but Steele was too strong.

Balto and Charlie knew they were outnumbered, but then Star, Nikki and Kaltag came up behind the marshals. The three bartenders loaded with shotguns came to help out the law.

"Let the girl go and surrender yourselves to the marshals!" yelled Nikki.

With that all four villains went for their guns, but Charlie was a quick draw artist and beat them to the draw. He fired his two pistols at Carface and Red. A bullet struck Carface in the head, but Red caught one in his shoulder and fell against some boxes. Steele fired at Balto, but he missed and hit Nikki in the left arm.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Kaltag, as he fired his shotgun at Steele, but missed his shot.

Niju fired his pistol at Kaltag. He was to close to miss and Kaltag took a hit in his right leg. Red laying against the boxes raised his pistol and aimed at Charlie, but Kaltag shot him in the wrist causing him to drop his pistol.

Star fired his shotgun and killed Niju with a chest shot. Then Red got finished off by Charlie, but Steele shot Charlie in the gut as he ran off leaving Jenna unharmed and in the dirt. Balto lead Jenna away from the corral and toward the saloon as Star helped his friends and Charlie. Sasha met Balto and Jenna at the Saloon.

"Is my husband alright?" cried Sasha, as she helped Jenna into the saloon. "He's fine, Sasha." assured Balto, as he grabbed a glass of water to give to Jenna.

"Thank you, Balto," sighed Jenna. "I'll be alright now, but you need to help the others."

The marshal didn't want to leave the woman he loved, but he knew that he had to help his friends. As he headed for the door, Steele entered the saloon.

"Let's finish this, Balto!" said Steele, as he entered the saloon. "Just you and me."

Jenna was worried because Balto had never drawn his gun in the fight, but Balto stood in front of the girls and waited for Steele to make the first move. Steele raised his pistol, but Balto grabbed a knife that was on a table and threw it. The knife struck Steele in the chest and he fell to his knees.

"I guess I'll see you in hell." gagged Steele with a smile.

Balto just drew and raised his pistol. "I would not count on it," He fired and finished off Steele. He then turned to Jenna and held out his hand to her. "Will you marry me?" he asked with a smile.

Jenna just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Balto now knew that she did love and wanted to be with him.


End file.
